cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Bound II
Bound II is a male version of the Bound Cenobite in previous movies. He wears a black leather male costume, much like the one Pinhead wears. History Bound II's life before becoming a Cenobite is completely unknown. Bound II's first appeared as a part of Pinhead's Gash when Amy Klein was about to give her soul to Winter and The Deaders. Instead of following through with The Deaders' plans, Amy threw the Lament Configuration and solved it once again, summoning Bound II, Pinhead, Little Sister, Chatterer III and Stitch. Bound II stands by and watches as Pinhead tears Winter apart and kills all the Deaders. When Pinhead started moving in on Amy, Bound II and the rest of the Gash followed. Unfortunately, Amy refused to give Pinhead her soul, as she didn't even give it to Winter, and so she stabs herself with a knife and kills herself. Amy's death and Pinhead's failure caused the Lament Configuration to explode, destroying the building and sending Bound II and all of Pinhead's Gash back to Hell. Bound II was also present as a hallucination to four "Hellraisers", hard core Hellraiser gamers who attended a party of the same theme. The Host was the father of Adam, the recently deceased friend of Chelsea, Mike, Derrick, Allison and Jake, and so he drugged them and buried them outside to hallucinate along with what they could hear, like each other's screams. Bound II appeared when Mike followed a girl he was dancing with at the party down stairs to have sex, but when she ditched him, Bound II started up a machine that carried a hook through Mike's body and jerked him around until he was "dead", though in the real world, Mike had been scared to death. Bound II, Chatterer III, Pinhead and Psuedo Cenobite versions of Allison and Mike tormented Chelsea and Jake, as they were the only two now left alive, though when the truth was uncovered, Chelsea and Jake began to fade back into reality, being saved days after the "party" had started by police. Adam's Father took the Lament Configuration with him when he left the mansion after discovering that his plan of revenge for his son's death would fail. He solves the box and actually summons Pinhead, Chatterer III and Bound II. Pinhead explains how he should have come for The Host a long time ago, and proceeds to order Bound II and Chatterer III to slice through The Host with their pendulum-like weapons. Description Bound II much like Bound has two leather straps, one covering his eyes blinding him, the other forced through his throat choking him. He also has many strands of wire cutting into the flesh on his head. He also seems to be very muscular as he can crank a huge hook with a large male on it as if it was nothing and he can swing a blade on a chain with ease as well. ] Trivia *Bound II is portrayed by the same actor who was the deleted cenobite Spike. *The only difference between the Bounds aside from sex is that Bound has nails stretching the skin of her scalp across them and Bound II has not *The black leather costume that Bound II and Chatterer III wear looks very similar to Pinhead's outfit. *Bound II and Chatterer III are the only cenobites who reappeared as a part of Pinhead's Gash after Hellraiser: Deader. Appearances *''Hellraiser: Deader'' *''Hellraiser: Hellworld'' Gallery File:Hellworld1.jpg|Bound along side Chatterer III and Pinhead. Category:Cenobite Category:Hellraiser Category:Males